<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constellations by krispykreeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255499">Constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper'>krispykreeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SMPLIFE! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Bonfires, Campfires, Fluff, Gen, I just love them a lot okay, Not Beta Read, Rated T for TommyInnit, Stargazing, Sunsets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of the dsmp is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re gonna stab my fucking eyes out!”</p><p>“Count yourself lucky if I do, at least then you don’t have to see you-know-who get it on in the janitor’s closet.”</p><p>“... On second thought I changed my mind, gouge ‘em, Tommy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#SMPLIFE! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>its literally just fluff i love them a lot okay?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An ear-shattering "Whoop!" rings across the sky and echoes throughout the trees. </p><p>"Put me down! I’m gonna fucking murder you, Dream!" A brown-haired boy shrieks as he’s tossed over his friend’s shoulder like a sack of fucking potatoes. Wilbur might as well be worth a bag of starches because he’s thrown over Dream’s shoulder regardless of his retaliative attempts at freedom. </p><p>Wilbur kicks and thrashes helplessly in the boy’s grip. Dream may look like a string bean and lanky as shit on the outside but <i>man</i> is that motherfucker strong as hell. Wilbur could literally not move from his spot on his friend’s shoulder so with that, he quit struggling and lay there, albeit a bit dejectedly and embarrassed. With his strength, Dream could probably give Sapnap a run for his money if they did an arm-wrestle. </p><p>Actually scratch that, that’s a terrible idea because a few months ago, Fundy challenged Sapnap to one and got his arm broken. The whole crew signed his cast in different colours and sharpies even though Fundy demanded that it stay clean (thus also clear from the inevitable profanities that would be scrawled crudely across it). "But come on Fundy, that cast was begging to have a penis drawn on it,'' Tommy insisted. The idiot tried to go for round two once he got out of the cast, to which Sapnap shot down instantly.</p><p>Dream grinned at Wilbur from his side view, "You done struggling in these big brawn arms of mine, Loverboy?" the blond boasts. He says it so coyly that Wilbur can just tell that his ego is fucking <i>orbiting</i> right now and someone has to retrieve it, might as well be Wilbur. The brunette makes a searching motion with his hands, "I don’t see any brawn or buff arms here other than Sapnap’s, or are you talking about the twigs holding me right now?"</p><p>Dream squawks at Wilbur’s statement and drops his friend to the floor with an "Oof," emanating from the boy on his tragic ass-on-the-dirt position. "Fuck you, Wilbur! These arms are not fucking twigs!" Dream screamed, offended and obviously in denial (don’t tell him that though). Wilbur rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>Normally both of these gestures would have invoked a fight between the two ex-rivals but that was past them now. Their cold glares and toxic remarks towards each other melted into playful nudges and warm smiles. Their outlandish and petty arguments turned into humorous debates. Oh and don’t worry about their competitive natures, it’s still there and they aren’t only living but they are <i>thriving</i>.</p><p>Dream offered his hand to the downed boy and Wilbur gladly accepted it. "You know, I could probably beat you over to the campfire with my eyes closed," Dream challenged, a competitive fire taking over his body. Wilbur grinned, that same fire infusing itself into his veins, "Bet,"</p><p>The two boys dashed towards the open pit of fire stumbling and laughing obnoxiously, their joyous cries being heard across the sky. They soon approached the campfire, Fundy, George, Tubbo, Tommy, Sapnap and Techno were gathered around the seats. Fundy grinned at the sight of the two boys, “Took you two long enough! You guys are such fucking slowpokes!”</p><p>Dream just flipped the bird at him and laughed. Tubbo guffaws from across the campfire and yells, “Dream, in the presence of the heir to a multi-million company no less! How rude!” He was (obviously) referring to none other than the gang’s dearest friend, George.</p><p>Honestly, George being the heir to a multi-million dollar company located in Britain was quite the shock to the SMP. Stereotypical heirs are usually level-headed and prideful, George-Not-Fucking-Found was anything but. That motherfucker was as shameless as a high teen with no parental supervision and yeah, George is technically that. His parents were — <i>are</i> — absent a lot, George has to entertain himself <i>somehow</i>.</p><p>George rolls his eyes and shoves three graham crackers in his mouth, albeit a bit messier than you would expect from the proclaimed heir to a prestigious company. His hand covers his mouth as he chomps violently, “Techno, are the marshmallow sticks ready yet?”</p><p>Techno offers his hand out, carrying with eight sticks, “We’re short on one, which one of you want to share?”</p><p>Tubbo’s hand shoots up in the air, “Tommy and I can share!”</p><p>Techno passes the sticks out to everyone, grinning at the circle of his friends. Tommy snatches one of the sticks so quickly it elicits a screech from the person sitting beside him, Fundy, “Tommy! Don’t swing the stick around, you’re gonna gouge my fucking eyes out!”</p><p>The gremlin points the stick towards his friend, “Count yourself lucky if I do,” he waves the stick around with every word that falls from his mouth to emphasize his point, “At least then you don’t have to see Ms. Ivertin and Mr. Rian eat each other’s faces off during lunch break.”</p><p>Fundy shudders at the mental image of his two teachers slobbering over each other in the faculty lunchroom. “On second thought,” he starts, “I’m offering my eyeballs up for sacrifice, gouge ‘em, Tommy”.</p><p>The entirety of class SMP knew that Ivertin and Rian were a thing. They found out when Techno, being the fucking anarchist anti-education system protester he is, dug through the school’s security logs to get dirt on their shitty teachers and found Rian and Ivertin going at each other. The pinkette snapped a video and (with the help of Fundy) mass sent it to every student’s social media.</p><p>Everyone in MCHS went fucking haywire with the ship between two of the shittiest teachers in their school. Riantin became an inside joke for the whole school. Some students offered up fanfics, fanarts and even smut shots for the ship, friends spent hours on Discord cackling at some of the fics and art, #Riantin on Twitter was flooded by shitposts and terrible writing prompts. Needless to say, Discord, Twitter, Wattpad and AO3 were all blocked by the school board on the chromebooks and school browsers a week later.</p><p>“Sapnap!” George yells, “S’more me!”</p><p>Sapnap presents a graham crack with a slab of milk chocolate on it with dramatic flare. He snatches the golden-brown marshmallow on George’s stick and sandwiches it between two crackers and one piece of chocolate, “You have been s’more’d, good squire.”</p><p>Techno and Dream roll their eyes at their friend’s antics, earning an offended glare from Sapnap. Techno stuck his wrist out and checked the time on his watch, “Oh shit, we’re almost at sundown, everyone pay attention or we’d have come here for nothing,”</p><p>Fundy nods at this and douses the bonfire with the pail of water next to his feet. All the teens pack their stuff in their backpacks and make their way down to the dock. The dock wasn’t old or rickety but it was well-used by everyone. It lay on top of the lake, the lake being still as the wind had almost completely ceased. The water was a smooth, flat mirror that reflected the soft expressions on each of the boys’ faces.</p><p>Tubbo set down an extra large picnic blanket, it was the SMP’s shared blanket. The article of fabric adorned marks made by every member in class SMP. Memories upon memories weaved themselves into every fiber of the quilt. From Bad’s stitching skills used to sew up a hole made by Skeppy and Alex’s <i>LAFD</i> iron-on patch down to the “barely visible” splotch of bright yellow-golden paint left behind by Niki when she knocked a can of paint over while she was working on set for “Beauty and the Beast” last year, the SMP has used it more than a few times. The worn down and slightly chipping design of the “CLASS SMP” text was due to the wear, tear and multiple times in everyone’s washing machines, Sam says that’s a sign of it being quote unquote, “well loved and used”, Punz just says it’s because the SMP are a bunch of messy fucks.</p><p>The eight boys lay down on the large blanket, the evening sky changed colours constantly. A majestic swirl of purple, orange and red doused the sky in their vibrant shades. The sky was a canvas and the sunset painted an illustration across the sky once more, each stroke of colour different than the last. Soon enough, the sun set and the sky above was covered in a veil of obsidian black.</p><p>Twinkling stars made their way on the black night sky, they were like small fairy lights scattered across a black blanket. Being miles away from their hometown and seeing the stars shine brightly like this, it felt surreal, for everyone there.</p><p>“Wow, usually I can only see the moon on nights like these,” Fundy exclaimed, using his arms as a cushion for his head.</p><p>Wilbur smiled at his friend, “Feels a bit ethereal, doesn’t it?”</p><p>A subtle smile works its way onto Dream’s face, “Yeah, it really does,”</p><p>The eight teens stayed like that for a while, just being together with one another and enjoying each other’s company in silence. The silence wasn’t awkward or stilted no, it was comforting and warm, it made Wilbur feel so <i>fuzzy</i> inside. The world felt like it was put at a stop for him to enjoy this moment between his friends, cars outside became less abundant and Wilbur could barely hear anything other than the sounds of his friends quietly breathing. It was nice, peaceful even.</p><p>A hushed murmur comes from someone on the blanket, “You can see Vega.”</p><p>George titled his head at Sapnap, "What’s that?"</p><p>Sapnap sat up from his spot and pointed towards the sky, "You see that one really bright star? It’s a bit forward, but that’s Vega. The little diamond and the duller star beside it make up the rest of the constellation."</p><p>"What’s it called?" George asks.</p><p>"Lyra," answers Sapnap, "Constellations have a few names, but Lyra is the one that’s best known for this one."</p><p>Techno tilts his head upwards, the stars’ light reflecting on his pair of glasses, "Named after Orpheus’ lyre," he says, his voice quiet and gentle.</p><p>"You know about constellations?"</p><p>Techno shrugs, "I can’t point ‘em all out in the sky but I know a lot of their stories."</p><p>"So what’s so special about a lyre that it ended up as a constellation?" Tubbo questioned.</p><p>Techno shifts in his spot, opting to lean against Wilbur’s left shoulder, "Orpheus’ music was said to be so beautiful that animals and creatures would stop to listen to him play. After his wife, a nymph named Eurydice, was bitten by a snake and died, Orpheus went to the Underworld to bring her back. His music was so enchanting that Hades could not resist, Hades allowed Orpheus to bring Eurydice back on one condition, that he not look back until they were outside. The temptation was too strong and he looked back before the end. Eurydice was unable to leave the Underworld and Orpheus spent the rest of his days with his lyre and rejecting every woman that wished to marry him. Once he died, the muses placed his lyre into the sky to become the constellation of Lyra."</p><p>Tubbo frowns beside a sleepy and droopy-eyed Tommy, "That’s really kind of sad."</p><p>Techno and Sapnap both nod at this, "Mhm, not a lot of Greek myths end with happiness."</p><p>"What else is there?"</p><p>Sapnap immediately jumps into new constellations, Techno being there with a myth to match them, the two friends tag-teaming each and every constellation visible in the area. They covered Corona Borealis, Polaris and Ursa Major and Minor, Orion, Cygnus and Delphinus before they tired out.</p><p>At the end of the night, Wilbur found himself with his back against the blanket, Techno half asleep on his chest and Fundy resting his head on his lap. Wilbur and Fundy quietly chatted about random things. The stars seemed to twinkle brighter as Dream and Tubbo laughed at one of George’s stories. Tommy and Sapnap were already knocked out beside each other, snoring away and completely dead to the world until they woke up. Wilbur smiled to himself as the calm scene played in front of him. Usually their group was a mix of chaotic and loud noises but seeing his friends interact with each other with softer expressions and sleepy eyes was a good change of pace. Maybe their year would turn out bad after all, but at least he has them by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BOOM leave kudos and comments pls pspspspsppsp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>